


Baci D'aria

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Big Brother Steve Harrington, Child Neglect, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Found Family, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jane Needs Friends, Jane gets a Steve, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Steve Harrington & the Party (Eventually), Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington Has PTSD, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Steve had an amazing Aunt, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Die Like Men, Witch Steve Harrington, Witchcraft, accidental pre-teen acquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: “Love is worth the sum of itself, and nothing more.”― Alice Hoffman, Practical MagicSteve learned a lot at his Aunt's side before she passed but his favourite thing she taught him was baci d'aria; special little spells that you created from the heart and put into the food you shared.In opening his heart and gifts to those around him Steve slowly finds himself a family in a way he never thought he'd get to experience. One by One he collects pre-teens to trail in his wake like ducklings and Steve can't even refute it by the time he realizes what has happened.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Comments: 91
Kudos: 371





	1. Crepes and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [WickedlyDevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlydevious/profile) so so much for all the help you were oh so willing to give, for being my cheerleader and being so excited and pumped for this fic that whenever I was looking for a help narrowing my view you demanded Cooking Steve. 
> 
> This fic has been in the works for months, it started with a tiny little want way back after season 2 that was never given which was Steve meeting El, especially in the wake of the way he is with Dustin. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edited on February 22, 2020- While rereading Jane's part I found some unfinished sentences and some plot holes that needed to be filled so hopefully this now reads much more smoother than it did before. Please let me know if something still read a bit weird?

Autumn was when it normally started, on the first day of frost… it gave Steve even more reason to be in the kitchen. It was a ritual, a memory and an instinct that he had never quite known how to explain. Autumn gave him an excuse to be cooking that he had hidden behind whenever Tommy or Carol started to look at him strangely a curl to the lips that made his insides churn. It allowed him to bring down the old leather-bound books from his bedroom and his small bookcase which also housed his small Altar that passed for a display box of stones, dried herbs and nicknacks that sat neatly on top. Autumn was when he felt the shift in power as Halloween crept closer, could feel the residue of his Zia’s magic in the wards she had put in place easier. The feel of her love blending with his own barely awoken gifts and he allowed himself to feel just how empty and lonely not only the house but how he felt without her. 

All the recipes his Zia had called ‘baci d'aria’ recipes that he now used to warm up with at the start of the season, whipping up batch after batch of cookies, pies, pumpkin scones and tarts. The mixed batches were delivered to the food bank and the elementary school for the teachers; once his counters were full of nothing but sweets. 

_‘Never bake without emotions Passerotto and always share what you make with love and joy. The ingredients make the base and your emotions they weave the spell.’_ Was the first rule he ever learned at her side while he watched her move about the kitchen in awe. She had made learning fun, made everything interesting and Steve just loved being with her, loved her warmth and her smile. So whenever he baked, the batches of baci d'aria were donated to those who would need the uplift of comfort and home the most. 

From there it was all the family recipes that Zia refused to let him learn till he had perfected the easy ones; Torta Di Zucca Gialla, Frittelle Di Mele, Torta Di Noci, castagnaccio, Schwarzplententorte...

If given the chance Steve could go on and on about what he baked once the weather turned crisp and chill there was a comfort he found in the kitchen that he found nowhere else in the world. In his cold and silent house, his parents left him more often than not in… it was hard to feel any sort of comfort or warmth. So he made the kitchen his heart, filled the empty walls with the scent of apples and honey just like Zia always made sure to do once the air turned crisp and cool. It still made his chest ache just a bit this time of year with missing her but it was a welcome ache, a good one. 

Then fall shifted into early winter; Will Byers went missing and Steve had tripped over his feet with Nancy. What a mess November had been, so much confusion and the loss of Barb. 

Zia had always told him good and bad luck always comes in threes and watch out for patterns of such numbers. Will, Barb made two so when he started making breakfast one morning and two plates break untouched shattering into pieces on the countertop... Well, that was an omen for a third misfortune that he hadn’t cared to take note of. 

Steve hadn’t recognized it for what it was, hadn’t been able to connect the dots, too wrapped up in his own life to even give it a second thought. What good the warning did all things considered because it wasn’t till Steve thought back to it that he realized what it was, what all the little warnings were that he chalked up to coincidences. Hindsight would always bite you in the ass, Steve was starting to realize.

When everything came to a head that late November night, with Christmas light’s flickering and a monster walking through walls something inside Steve woke up. He felt it unfurl, felt something the moment his hands wrapped around the hickory handle of a baseball bat studded with nails. When the night was done and Will had been found... Steve had been left to the edges watching as Nancy and everyone else sought comfort. Forgotten in the aftermath of something he hadn’t been expected to be in on. It had something curdling in his stomach as the sense of bugs phantom crawling over his skin intensified. He felt wounded and wrong, cold to the marrow of his bones. There was no comfort offered, no explanation given. Nancy wrapped up with the Byers and the Chief of police leaving Steve to wander away, shaky and shocky, ill and haunted while something sung in his veins. 

So he went to the only place he knew where he felt comfortable, he busied himself with his cooking trying to stop his hands from shaking. These would be no baci d'aria, he was too drained and he couldn’t figure out why. He burnt six batches of cookies and scones before he allowed himself to collapse, only to wake a few hours later screaming in terror. Sweat coated his skin in a film, the phantom sensation of bugs beneath his skin and a rancid taste on the back of his tongue making him gag.

It took nearly three days for his hands to finally stop shaking, five days till he felt like himself again, though the chill still haunted him. Bundled up in his softest sweater he carefully makes batch after batch of sweets, anything he could think of that he could make with what was left in his cupboards. 

This time the baci d'aria finally turned out, which he had packed up carefully before making himself drive back to the Byer’s. There were enough goodies to last well into the holidays or they could be divided up and shared with the nerd herd that Will hung out with. It didn’t matter that he could no longer feel the phantom crawl of bugs or taste the rancid stale taste at the back of his throat; his nights were filled with nightmares of dead unseeing eyes, walls opening up into gaping maws filled with teeth. Air stale and thick with the scent of rot and decay that had him jerking awake with terrified cries and a sense of wrong that he couldn’t place. 

For Steve, it was the first time he has ever been thankful that his parents were never around because he couldn’t think of an excuse for his nightmares that would be believable or acceptable in his father’s eyes. That’s how he spent most of his December, barely sleeping, barely surviving school; nightmares hounding him. Any moment he wasn’t tossing and turning he was in his kitchen, he used his fear and worry to make bread and hardier sweets, allowing the worst of the emotions to be burned to nothing. Steve had never been so wasteful with his time in the kitchen and it was a good thing that not everything made was a spell. 

_‘Some times Passerotto bread is just bread, just as a sweet is just a sweet, intent and will change what we make into something more than what they seem. We are not alone in such things but what makes us special is the ability we have to alter the energies of what is around us. To influence and make more of what is here, that is something that not everyone had so you must use it wisely. Capisci?’_

December turned into January and his holiday was spent just as empty as everyone before, he barely saw Nancy and Steve couldn’t even pretend to himself that they were in a relationship anymore. He knows they need to talk, talk about them and talk about what had happened but every time he had called the Wheelers she had been busy or not home. Steve already knows what’s going to happen when they see each other once the new semester starts and he’s not wrong. 

Whatever ease of connection they had with each other at the start is no longer there but Steve doesn’t want to lose everything he had found with the determined girl. So they talk in stilted sentences and fumbling words till they settle into the realization that they are both trying to say the same thing. They as a couple didn’t work, but there was the potential for friendship that neither one wanted to lose; it was awkward and stilted but it was something. Steve was just happy that he hadn’t lost her completely especially in the aftermath of November and he could tell that Nancy was too. November had changed them all in some way or another and they were all struggling to find their new balance in its wake.

He was just setting up to make some savoury crepes for dinner one January evening when the phone started ringing. The sound was sharp over the soft music he played over the sound system, it had him breathing low as the sudden ringing had him jumping and almost crushing an egg in his hand. It took him a moment to pick up the receiver, once he had gotten his breathing under control. 

“Harrington Residence…”

“Steve, it’s Jim Hopper; I need a favour. I gotta run out to another country to help out with a missing person… Can you watch my place for me?” Hopper asked, and there was something about his voice that had Steve straightening up and glancing around his kitchen. Something about his wording had him thinking there was more going on than just watching Hops’ place for him. Though the request came out of the blue and while he had met with Hopper a few times in the aftermath of Monsters coming through walls and a missing child; Steve hadn’t thought they were familiar enough for whatever this was. While he was confused he couldn’t refuse the plea and strain he could hear in the older man’s voice. 

“I can do that, how long will you be gone?” He asks trying to figure out what wasn’t being said and why the man would call him and not Mrs. Byers or someone else. Wouldn’t that make more sense considering how close they all were? Why would the man call him? 

“Possibly a couple of days, so you might need to bring some groceries and…” Hopper’s words trail off like he can’t bring himself to say what needs to be said. Steve can almost see the other man rubbing at the back of his neck roughly like he had seen him do a few times since November.

“Okay, Hop; let me pack up what I have here, you caught me right as I was going to make supper so I’ll bring that over along with what else I have.” He’s quick to reassure the other man while figuring out what he could bring over to Hops that he could cook easily with no fuss and that tended to make large portions because he could leave the leftovers for the other man. Steve was sure the Police Chief wasn’t eating the best considering how tired he always seemed to be.

“Meet me at the police station kid I’ll hand over the keys and such there before I head out of town.” The words were tight, like he wanted to say something but wouldn’t or couldn’t; like he didn’t know where the Chief of Police lived. Steve didn’t question it whatever it was the other man couldn’t say over the phone had him agreeing to meet where Hopper wanted. It was confusing and left him with more questions than answers but still, something had him agreeing before he could ask anything more.

“Alright Hop, I’ll be about twenty or so to pack up everything I have here,” Steve says already trying to gather up things while dragging the phone line around the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Kid.” Hop sounded tired and stressed but resigned in the way he sighed and Steve could just imagine the way the man would be shaking his head. 

“See you in a bit.” Steve closes out the call before hanging up the phone to focus on packing up what he had set out for crepes into bags before starting to unpack the fridge of what he’d need for at the very least three days, including the basic staples he always made sure to have on hand. Once the bags of food were packed he heads upstairs to pack his own bag of clothes, it didn’t take him long in packing a quick bag. Stuffing in mostly just joggers and shirts and such things, then it was but a few trips to the Beamer to load it up before heading to the police station. 

The station’s parking lot was nearly completely empty when he got there, with only Hop’s SUV and one other cruiser. Frowning he pulls in beside the familiar vehicle and the man leaning against the driver side door. The look on the older man’s face was grim and serious as he puffs away at his cigarette, the thick smoke curling around him before dissipating into the cold evening air. 

“What’s going on Hop? There was a lot you weren’t saying on the phone…” Steve asks as he slips from his car to look at the Police Chief curiously. He bites at his bottom lip as he wonders what was happening that would get Hopper to call him to watch his place when no one in town would dare go after the Chief of Police’s trailer. 

“With this, I don’t trust phones kid,” Hopper says with a sigh while lifting a hand to rub at the side of this chin, fingers scratching at the stubble there. Steve keeps quiet even as he moves to the passenger side of his beamer to lean across from Hop waiting for him to gather his thoughts. 

“Listen, Steve, I ain’t got a lot of time but listen I need you to watch my daughter while I’m away; I can’t speak about her over the phone, the papers aren’t done yet. I need you to watch her for me alright, make sure she eats more than just Eggos.” Hopper says gruffly, his hand migrating to the back of his neck. He looks off to the side towards the trees that edged the whole town, watchful like, Steve had only seen him once before just days after Will came back. They were all much more aware of what could be lurking in the dark, the dangers that shadows hid.

“Alright, that’s fine Hop; I can do that but I could have met you at your trailer instead of the station…” Steve hedges head tilting to the side, while he continues to watch the Chief of police curiously. Blinking at the rough sigh that spills from the older man as he looks sharply back at him. 

“I ain’t staying in the trailer kid, I’m out in the woods at the cabin,” Hop says sharply before handing over a scrap piece of paper. “Those are the directions on where the traps are just in case you need to run an errand or something for you to get back. For now, follow me, I gotta introduce you to Jane.” He says decidedly with another huff before turning and getting into his SUV quickly. 

This leaves Steve standing there for a moment nodding his head before moving to get into his Beamer, hands tapping along the steering wheel as he waits for Hopper to pull out. Moving to follow him quietly, something was going on and he couldn’t figure out why a little girl was being kept so quiet. He couldn’t figure out why there was so much secrecy unless this had to do with what had happened before Christmas. But how those two things connected Steve doesn’t know, can’t figure it out at all. Probably won’t know till they got to the cabin at this rate.

For now, he focuses on following Hopper through the town and onto one of the backroads; the trip is lengthy but not too bad overall before they are turning down a path that’s nothing more than car tracks barely worn into a road. By then the heavy winter night had fallen around the town, the darkness blanketing the woods like a shroud even with the moon being so full and bright. It shone like a pearl illuminating the fog that was heavy in the January night air, Steve had always enjoyed the way fog looked during winter. The way it glimmered with frost and hung thick in the air, one of his favourite things was knowing that come morning everything would glitter like it was covered in diamond dust. 

The woods thicken around them, closing in and Steve can feel his gut twist at the sight, feels the way his throat starts to tighten but he forces himself to breathe. He’s coasting the Beamer into a spot beside the SUV, fighting the tremors he can feel crawling beneath his skin. He knows the monster is gone, the woods don’t feel like they did when the gate was open doesn’t feel the slimy ick feeling at the back of his throat the way he did that night at the Byers. But there is still something off, a shift… a disturbance that wasn’t quite right? Steve doesn’t know what it is. Whatever it is though he can tell it isn’t bad, isn’t wrong just not quite right; like it isn’t anchored the way it's supposed to be or maybe wasn’t supposed to be there at all. 

Shuddering Steve allows himself one last moment before he’s slipping out of his car, pausing to grab the bags of groceries and his overnight bag. He can feel Hopper watching him as he straightens up arms laden with what he had brought with him. There’s a distrust in the man’s stance that hurts but also has Steve feeling proud that he was being given this chance to prove himself beyond being Nancy’s failed boyfriend.

“What, did you go grocery shopping before meeting me or something?” The older man demands, a frown turning his face even more dower as he reaches out to take a few of the bags, peeking into them with confusion. 

“No, I just packed what was in my pantry and what I had in the fridge,” Steve says with a shrug as he shifts the bags a bit as he follows the man up the barely-there path to the slightly warped steps of the cabin. “Besides you told me to bring food and I cook from scratch mostly so this made sense.” He adds while shifting from foot to foot while watching Hopper open the door to the cabin and barrels into the space with a grunt. 

“Jane, come meet Steve!” Hopper bellows into the cabin, that didn’t seem big enough to warrant such a call but Steve has to give it to the older man that he just kinda normally bellowed? Hopper was a gruff man, worn and ragged at the edges; life hadn’t been easy on him and it was easy for Steve to read. Easy for him to feel those ragged edges like broken glass that has Steve treading carefully with him, and the trust being offered up a little begrudgingly.

There was the soft sound of bare feet against the wood floor before the girl, Jane appeared in the doorway of what Steve was sure was the kitchen considering the small table pressed against the wall. Her hair was short just a few inches at most and wildly curly, with a pixie face and eyes so haunted and nervous it made Steve’s heartbreak in two right there beneath his breast. 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you, Jane.” Steve starts off with while wiggling his fingers at her in an awkward wave not sure what else to say. Not that he gets much of an option as Hopper barrels on with an explanation while he moves past the girl into the kitchen with the grocery bags.

“Steve’s going to be watching you while I’m away; I ain’t got any choice in this Jane so be on your best behaviour and listen to him alright? If this was just long hours at the office I wouldn’t have called him in. So I need you to be good.” The older man says with a glance over his shoulder at the small girl with a serious look as he starts unpacking the bags, putting everything on the counter. When items kept appearing he blinks at the stuff with a frown. “What the hell is all of this?” 

“Spices, herbs, flour, sugar, honey… you know ingredients for food?” Steve says incredulously as he looks at the older man in confusion. “The staples you need to make pretty much anything that doesn’t come premade? Like pasta, sauces…” He trails off as he realizes that Jane is staring at him with wide eyes mouth open just a little.

“Make food?” The question sounds odd like she had never seen anyone cook from scratch before beyond maybe eggs. Then Steve remembers that Hopper had asked that he get her to eat something other than Eggo’s and he’s horrified at the implications that that is the extent of what she eats.

“Yep, I can make crepes, pancakes, spaghetti and a whole bunch of other things with everything I brought and whatever else is here.” He assures her with a smile as he brings in the last food bag having left his overnight bag by the cabin’s door. 

It feels weird being here in this small space that these two people have started to make into a home, he can feel it slowly seeping into the wooden walls and the bonds that are growing between them. It feels nothing like his place and he’s never been more thankful for that because the girl standing before him watching him with weary eyes deserves a home filled with love and warmth just like Hopper does. So with a sigh, he squeezes himself into the small space taking a moment to push Hopper out with a look. 

“Talk to her, explain what’s going on and I’ll get everything unpacked here.” He says firmly, shaking his head when Hopper starts to protest but Steve just shoos the man out of the kitchen. Huffing to himself as he moves about the space familiarizing himself with it and where everything was, he also takes his time in cleaning up and organizing the counters as he went. He’s still confused why Hopper came to him and Steve figures he’ll probably never really know the reason he did anyways.

He lost track of time till Hopper comes trudging into the kitchen with a sigh, some of the stress gone from his shoulders, a bag slung against his back Jane following at his heels before she moves to sit at the small table. 

“Alright, thanks again Steve for doing this for me; I would have asked Joyce but she doesn’t know about Jane yet and I can’t afford to have too many people know about her,” Hopper says as his hand falls onto his shoulder and Steve knows there’s more to it then just not being able to let people know. There’s more to the secret of him adopting Jane and a reason left unspoken about why Joyce couldn’t know. Steve just nods his head as the hand on his shoulder tightens before Hopper’s moving back towards the young girl. “I’ll be back as soon as I can alright.” 

“Alright,” Jane says simply with a nod of her head as she watches Hopper with a small frown but an acceptance that should never be so comfortable on a child’s face. 

“See you Hopper, and it’s fine I don’t mind,” Steve assures him with a wave of his hand before he continues on figuring out Hopper’s kitchen with a frown wanting to give the two a moment between them. He only allows his attention to turn to the girl who was sitting so quietly at the small table once he heard the door of the cabin shut. 

“So have you had supper?” He asks with a tilt of his head while taking in how she stared at him, frowning slightly Steve finds himself pausing as finally the sensation that he had been ignoring since he had walked in seems to settle around him. It was the same feeling of something not quite right, a twisted thing not anchored but not wrong like the thing from November. It was an unsettling sensation and the realization that it was coming from the young girl before him made him sick. 

No one should be so unanchored or twisted like she felt but that tainted, rancid sensation of the monster was nowhere to be felt so, for now, Steve gave the feeling no mind. He would see about figuring it all out later, currently, he had a young girl to watch out for. He watches as she shakes her head, her expression still weirdly serious and intent on watching him. 

“Alright then, I was going to have crepes for supper myself but Hopper said you like Eggos so you should like them. Have you ever had crepes before?” Steve wonders hoping he’d get more of a response from Jane considering otherwise it was going to be a long couple of days. 

“What are crepes.” The question isn’t necessarily voiced as a question but Steve hears it nonetheless and he can’t hold back his smile anymore as he gathers the things he’d need. He changes his plans a bit after spying the fresh fruit and the whipped topping if she liked Eggos she’d probably prefer the sweet side instead of savoury. 

“A thinner crispier pancake, french in origin that you can fill with toppings before rolling them up,” Steve explains with a shrug of his shoulders as he pulls a pan out from the cupboard to put it on the stove so the metal could get to temperature slowly while he starts to get his ingredients sorted out. 

“Pancakes?” The question this time was noticeably in Jane’s voice as was curiosity and confusion. Looking over his shoulder at her he motions her to join him at the counter, what could it hurt to teach her. 

“Yep Pancakes, think Eggo’s but without the grid pattern and less yellow.” He explains while waiting for her to join him at the counter once she had pulled the small step stool up to the side so she could get a better look at what he was doing. Once she was at his elbow he pointed out each ingredient that he had measured out, explaining each one she seemed confused about. It was easy to fall into the role of teacher, as he explains the need to shift the dry ingredients together to get a smoother batter; how you needed a much thinner batter for crepes compared to pancakes or waffles. 

It’s fun and weirdly satisfying to be teaching Jane how to make crepes, Steve likes the wonder and delight in her eyes the most child-like expression he has seen on her face in the time he has known her. He likes the way she gasps as they put the batter into the hot pan, eyes wide as he carefully and deftly smoothes it out into a thin sheet. 

Excitement radiates out of her as she rushes about the kitchen gathering the fixings she wants as Steve directed her, the scent of vanilla and batter cooking filling the small kitchen. It’s easy to fall into a rhythm of making the paper-thin crepes until there was a stack of them piled high on a plate and a bouncing girl at his elbow excited to try them. 

“If you like these I’ll make you pancakes in the morning, with eggs and bacon,” Steve promises with a soft laugh as he finishes shutting off the stove and moving the used pan off the hot element; replacing it with a pot of water he had waiting. “This helps to leach the excess heat out of the element but also lets everyone know that it’s still hot, a trick my aunt taught me.” He informs her with a smile before shooing her off to the table following after her with the plate of still steaming crepes. 

“Pancakes, like waffles but smooth.” She informs him with a tightlipped grin like she doesn’t know how to grin wild and free but he can feel her delight just the same. 

“Exactly; now like I said earlier these are meant to be rolled up so you want to put a spread down on them then add the toppings,” Steve says as he smears a good glob of Nutella on his before adding some coconut, peanut butter and chocolate to his. He rolls them carefully, before looking at what Jane has done with her’s; grinning delightedly at the mess of whip topping, fruit and chocolate. 

Leave it to kids no matter their age to make a mess when given the opportunity. Giving a hum Steve started to slice into his supper, he should have made himself some eggs or something to go along with these but for now, it would be fine; he could whip up a snack later if he got hungry. It’s quiet between them as they focus on eating the meal before him, Steve taking his time while Jane stuffs her cheeks full, switching up the toppings of her crepes each go around. 

“These are good, I can see why you like them.” The girl says with another tight-lipped smile that’s ringed with chocolate. 

“Good enough that you’re willing to try pancakes tomorrow?” Steve asks with an arch of his brow as he smiles back; there’s a sort of innocence about her that has him understanding why Hopper would go to such lengths to protect and shelter her. 

“Yes.” The reply is simple but adamant in its decision and it only amuses Steve all the more because leave it to Hop to adopt a girl who knows what she wants with a spine of steel. 

“Alright. Pancakes it is tomorrow.” He says with a nod of his head before finishing his meal humming he stands up and starts to clean up the mess he had left behind. Humming in the back of his throat he glances over to Jane before making up his mind, tomorrow he’d make the pancakes be baci d'aria just for her. She felt like she could use the sense of comfort that he wanted to give her, wanted to wrap her up in it like a hug or a warm sweater. 

Steve wakes up early the next morning, tired but that is his new normal; he hasn’t been able to sleep well since he became truly aware of what lurked in the dark. He’s surprised that the nightmares hadn’t come. Still tossed and turned, waking up partially throughout the night but he’s willing to take the small reprieve with a grain of salt, he didn’t have that sort of luck at least not lately anyway. So he sets about getting everything prepared for breakfast. Eggs out of the fridge so they would come to room temperature, the bacon having been left out overnight to thaw, the dry and liquid ingredients for the pancakes in two different bowls but ready. 

He does so while waiting for the coffee to finish percolating, barely managing to smother a jaw cracking yawn as the pot beeps its sirens song. Humming he’s quick to pour himself a cup he’d prepared with a good spoonful of Honey into the bottom. He gives it a slow stir before releasing his light grip on the metal, the spoon keeping up the smooth slow motion. Still holding the mug lightly he rolls his neck while opening the blinds to let the slowly brightening dawn fill the space; Steve’s never was normally a morning person enjoying the warmth of his comforter and the comfort of his bed. There was just something about watching sunrise and sunsets now that just filled him with a sense of peace the times he was able to catch them. He was getting better at it, now that he’s not tossing himself into the desperate need to be liked in the wake of his Aunts passing and his parent’s cold dismissal. 

The sleepless nights and nightmares jolting him awake helped too. 

He’s just taking the spoon out of his mug to take his first sip when he feels the shift, Steve has no words to describe it just that he can sense when the girl starts waking up. Frowning Steve shakes his head, takes a long slow sip of the hot drink before focusing on what he wants to make and settles into the emotion he wants to offer like a butterfly kiss to the cheek. Reaching out he turns on two of the stoves burners, putting his mug down so he could get the bacon into one pan, smiling as he shuffle-dances around the kitchen as he picks up his mug on a turn as he moves to where the ingredients for the pancakes wait. 

Steve allows himself to fall into the rhythm of mixing the ingredients, sifting the dry together first before mixing in the liquid, he’s humming as he combines the two together just like his Zia had taught him. He feels Jane more then hears her as she enters the kitchen tiredly, but he’s a little too lost in the delicate spell he’s weaving. So he pretends not to have noticed her as he finishes up the batter for the pancakes he’s making, taking a moment to pull the done bacon out of the pan and onto a plate nearby. Tossing a slice of butter into the second pan, letting it melt while he grabs the bowl of pancake batter, finishing it off and closing the spell with a splash of vanilla and giving it another quick whisk.

“Your different,” The words were spoken seriously, sharply; it has him looking over his shoulder at her still smiling slightly though his humming had faded away with the closing of the spell. 

“How so?” Steve wonders as he pours two decent sized circles into the sizzling pan. He was curious as to why she thought so, curious if she could sense him as he could feel her. It was an interesting thought considering no one had been able to feel him before. 

“I know you're here but I can’t sense you, read you; you’re not like any of the others that I’ve met.” She says carefully her frown evident in her voice and Steve could feel her stare like it was a physical thing along his shoulders. “You’re from the lab too right?” The question wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement and it had him shaking his head. Some of his questions getting an answer with that simple question, though it still left him with others swirling about his head. 

So she had been mixed up with everything that had happened this past November but how she was, was still lost on him. Steve had made it his mission not to question it, after all, the less he asked the less he could give away about himself. 

“You're right, I am not like everyone else but I am not from the lab; they don’t know about me… no one does now but you.” Steve tells her honestly as he flips the pancakes quickly once the top was bubbled enough. Turning now to face her he offers her a slightly crooked smile. “You’ll keep my secret right, just like I’ll keep yours?” 

“Friends don’t lie.” The rebuke was sharp as was the tension in her shoulders as she glared at him. The stubborn cast on her face was so similar to Hoppers it was a wonder that they weren’t related somehow.

“Keeping your friends secret when it's for a good reason such as their safety is not lying to your other friends. It’s protecting the friend who told you something that could hurt them if the wrong people learned the truth. Not all secrets are lies.” Steve explains because the implications of her words has fear sending shivers up his spine. The only other people who knew of his gifts before Jane had been his Mother and Aunt and Steve wasn’t even sure if his mother even remembered the fact that he had inherited the family gift. 

He watches as the girl contemplates his words, giving her time he turns back to the pancakes, taking the two finished ones off the pan and onto the plate before he pours another two onto the hot metal. Silence settles around them as the scent of warm food and heady vanilla fills the air. Steve continues to make pancakes until the batter is gone and he moves to cook the eggs quickly. 

“I’ll keep yours and you’ll keep mine,” Jane says the decision obviously made as she appears at his shoulder to watch him cook the eggs, her pixie-like face still overly serious. 

“This one and any others you need to talk about but can’t share with anyone else,” Steve swears to her before taking the eggs off the heat and onto the plate with everything else. “Take that to the table, I’ll grab our plates and utensils.” He adds with a smile while watching the girl carefully take the overly full plate to the table. 

It’s easy enough to grab two plates, and two sets of forks and knives before joining her at the table. 

“Hmmm, you're missing something…” Steve starts off with a frown before making a show of snapping his fingers and before swinging around to get her a glass and the bottle of juice from the fridge. He keeps her giggling softly as he shuffles around the kitchen refilling his mug with more coffee before joining her. 

“It’s gone cold.” She says with a pout as she looks at the no longer fully steaming plate of breakfast. 

“Has it?” Steve asks as he takes another small spoonful of honey to his coffee, arching a brow at her as he gives the spoon a physical stir before the spoon continues to stir the coffee by itself. He does his best to hide his amusement at her gasp at the sight before she looks to the plate only to go still. 

“How?” The exclamation was bright with wonder, something Steve had been missing from the young girl, so serious and mature for her age. As she continues to stare at the once more steaming plate of breakfast foods.

“My type of gift is very very different from whatever yours are. I don’t know how to explain it but I’ve always had it though I had to work at it to gain the skill that I have. Now fill your plate before they go cold again.” Steve teases as he takes the spoon out of his coffee mug to take a please sip of the hot drink. 

“The lab would steal you away if they knew,” Jane says slowly as she pauses in filling her plate. “Like they would steal me back.” She adds with a frown even as she pauses in looking at her plate in confusion. The implications of her words has him freezing as even more of his questions are answered, a slow creeping horror has him swallowing thickly as some of the strangeness about her starts making sense. 

“They would, hence why I’ll keep your secret and you keep mine.” He reminds her while using his fork to point at her before smiling brightly at the obvious confusion taking over her face as she continues to stare at the plate of food. “Alrighty, Janey; with pancakes, you can just smother them in syrup or you can do what I do which is put your egg between two pancakes then smother it in syrup that way the pancakes soak up the yoke as well,” Steve explains with a shrug of his shoulders as he slowly constructs the pancake sandwich the way he’s been doing as far back as he can remember. 

Glancing up he watches as Jane hesitates with the egg, looking at it funny before just smothering her pancakes with syrup. Laughing quietly he focuses on eating his meal suddenly hungrier than he realized. 

Breakfast went by quietly till they were overstuffed and content with their overindulgence. Groaning Steve pouts at the mess scattered over the kitchen counters, wrinkling his nose he waves his hand at it. Amusement blossoms in his chest as Jane’s head whips around as if expecting something to have happened, a pout pulling at her lips as the countertop was the same as it was five minutes ago. 

“I’ll do the dishes later, once I feel less overstuffed like a cannoli.” Steve says with a soft groan even as he forces himself to stand up and head for the living room. 

“Cannoli?” Jane tastes the word, saying it a couple of times as she trails after him from the kitchen and into the living room, her eyes straying back to the kitchen like if she just kept looking something would be happening. 

“A specialty Sicilian dessert, it’s a fried pastry similar to crepes but smaller but also rolled and filled.” Steve tries to explain with a shrug of his shoulders knowing he’s not doing the best job of it. “I’ll make you some one of these days and stop glancing at the kitchen nothing will happen if you look away.” He decides with a laugh as he reaches out and pulls the young girl gently onto the couch to join him. 

Steve never would have guessed just how much he would have enjoyed watching the Police Chiefs’ daughter if someone had asked him even just five days ago but he was enjoying himself. Enjoying the slow careful way the young girl was slowly coming out of her shell, the way she lit up when they ended up having a suds war while trying to do breakfasts dishes. It had been a learning curve for both of them as she opened up about her gifts and her life before she had escaped from the lab. She spoke to him softly, explaining her life haltingly; the empty hollow look in her eyes breaking his heart till he could no longer take it and he wrapped her up in a tight hug. Steve shared his own story with her, how his aunt raised him, taught him how to cook and how to use his gift that sung in his veins like a symphony. 

Together they worked on her skills, slowly and carefully till she could feel them easier, and stopped fighting them. It didn't change the unanchored, strange feel of them but it gave her better control. The way her pride and joy lit up her face at being able to move things easier and easier without getting a nose bleed on the first try delighted him. Jane’s face was made to show joy and happiness; it was all there in the way her eyes lit up and her whole being glowed with it to him. 

Of course, they had to make sure that no funny business showed when Hopper finally got back from helping the other county. It was oddly easy enough to do so considering just how tired the older man was as he just simply walked in and collapsed into his armchair with a groan. 

“Were you able to find them?” Steve asks even as he ladles out a good portion of stew for Jane to take to Hopper as he lays their eyes closed. His silence and the soul-deep flinch was all Steve needed to know that the outcome of the search was anything but joyous. The chill that was holding onto Hopper’s soul made him wish he had time to make a batch of baci d’aria for the man but perhaps just some time with Jane would do the older man some good.

“Jim, Steve made stew,” Jane says and it will never cease to amaze Steve how in awe the younger girl was over his skill to cook.

“Stew?” Hopper asks as he jerks to blinking tiredly at Jane as she stands there at his side holding the bowl carefully till the older man takes it from her gently. The way he was unable to ignore her, the way he softened and the chill receded from him everything Steve needed to know about what would help the older man.

“Yes, stew; Steve made it.” She reiterates with a small but much more noticeable smile before she hurries back to get her own bowl and take it to the kitchen table happily. 

“Eat up Hop, there’s more than enough left over for you guys to have tomorrow,” Steve says as he gathers up his bags and moves them to the front door. He doesn’t bother mentioning the other leftovers in the fridge knowing Jane would tell Hopper all about the food she had helped make.

“It’s late Steve, you can stay.” Hopper assures him around a mouthful of food as he looks up at him with a small frown. It’s met with a tone of agreement from Jane who’s staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Thanks for the offer but I gotta be getting back to my place; I got to make sure I have everything for school. I had Nancy get the homework I missed and the school thinks I was sick.” Steve says with a shrug and a laugh as Hopper groans and slaps his hand against his face. 

“I’m sorry kid, I completely forgot about it having been Wednesday when I asked you for this favour.” He says as he drags his hand down his scruffy face; like he hadn’t had the time or the energy to shave. 

“It’s fine Hop, I just had my mother call the school to cover my absences; besides there’s not enough space for the three of us,” Steve says with a shake of his head before he lets out an oaf as Jane suddenly collides into him. “Hey, hey, Janey… this isn’t going to be the last time I see you. I’ll make sure to come and see you if it’s alright with Hop of course? I’ll even bring some cannoli, promise.” He assures the girl as he wraps her up in a hug and a small smile as he looks up at the older man who was watching them with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine with me just let me know in advance if you head out this way Okay?” Hopper says as he looks to Jane and Steve still can’t get over how soft the older man goes at the sight of the girl he adopted. 

“Will do Hop, see you, Janey.” He finds himself saying as he gives the younger girl another firm squeeze before he slips out of the cabin and into the darkness that had settled over the woods and the cabin. Swallowing thickly Steve pushes the fear away as he heads for his Beamer. 

The quicker he got home the quicker he could fall apart, as much as he had enjoyed being with Jane the dark and the woods still set him off and kept him not able to settle. So it was a breath of relief to be driving out of the woods and back towards his cold empty house. He knows Hopper probably assumed that his parents had been willing to help him since he was helping the Police Chief, he didn’t need to know that they never even asked why he needed them to call the school. 

He probably could have at least stayed for supper but hadn’t wanted to intrude any more than he had, wanting to give Hopper some time with his daughter. So he takes his time driving through town before heading towards his place but it still doesn’t take long enough till he’s pulling into his empty driveway with a sigh. 

“Home sweet home…” Steve sighs as he lets himself in through the front door ignoring the distant ghostly chime that sounds from far off. He doubts that he’d actually get any visitors soon, not with his fall from grace at Hawkin’s High but the chime had never been wrong before. He would just have to see now, won’t he?


	2. Comfort Food to Warm the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't expecting to be recommended as a babysitter to anyone, especially not by Hop and least of all to Ms. Byers; but she's standing in his entranceway asking if he can watch Will. So he does the only thing he can he agrees to watch the quiet wane looking boy hoping he can put a smile on his face and give in to his need to feed him.

It had been three months since that night in January when Hopper had called and asked him to take care of Jane, three months with the Police Chief asking for his help and him happy to spend time out at the Cabin in the middle of the dark woods with the young girl. Weeks of getting the older man to eat healthier, weeks of helping Jane work her gifts and just spending time with her when he can after school and practice or over the weekends. It’s the nicest time Steve has had since his Zia had passed away, likes the way that Hop seems to want him around; likes the way that Jane no longer hesitates to touch or give him hugs. Loves the way her eyes light up when he shows her how to make something or brings over a new treat just for her. 

But there are days when he can’t head over to Hops, can’t go see Jane and is left alone in his big empty house; it's during these times that Steve finds himself puttering about following some new instinct that’s green and fresh as the first shoot of spring flowers poking through the melting snow. He can feel it, at his core, different from the power he normally carries and it pulses in time with his heart. He’s already changed so much about the grounds in preparation for the break in the chill as spring comes barreling around the corner as March turns into April.

The ghostly chime rang through his house again, over and over before it fades away causing him to huff because like every time it has happened before today no one showed up on his stoop to knock. It’s been happening more often in the last few days and Steve was starting to lose his patience with it.

“I think you've lost your mind.” He tells the ghostly presence with a snort of amusement as he turns his attention to the herbs he was cultivating in pots above the kitchen sink watering them easily. This was a new development, the plants dotting about nearly any flat surface he could that would work for them. Steve can’t explain it other than the fact that he feels more settled with them nearby, same with the need to have all the flowerbeds and decorative areas around the house tilled and mulched ready for the spring. There’s something new, something different about him, that’s not just the green new powers he feels and he doesn’t know what the hell is going on. He wishes not for the last time that his Zia were still around so she could help him in exploring this new development. Steve had known this would happen to him eventually, powers grow and develop but he’s at a loss on what to expect or how to handle this change.

He snorts again as the chimes sound once more and yet there was no knock or ring of the doorbell, so Steve just goes about ignoring the chime that normally forewarned guests. He’s elbow deep in a medium pot, having already set up the silt at the bottom when the doorbell rings out. It has his head snapping up and the chime sounds off once more, this time it sounds more like laughter than anything else. 

“Just a moment!” He yells out as he pulls his hands out of the pot, the rich soil clinging to his arms, streaking his skin when he tries to wipe it off. Cursing under his breath he grabs one of his clean tea towels and uses it to wipe his hands as best he could. Tossing it over his shoulder as he hurries to the front door, the strange happenings with the chime forgotten in his rush; no one actually came to his place anymore beyond Hop who no longer rang the bell. Instead, the man would knock two loud raps before walking in and bellowing for him, breaking the quiet of the big house. Opening the door he blinks in confusion at the sight of a frazzled Ms. Byers and a nervous Will. 

“Ms. Byers is everything alright?” Steve asks even as he’s moving quickly to let them in, confused as to why they were there and what was happening. Glancing past them as they shuffle into the foyer, not seeing anything out of the ordinary or feeling anything wrong. Closing the door slowly he watches as Joyce wrings her hands while glancing around her, he doesn’t know what to expect, especially considering the only time he had ever been around the other woman was at her job or that night in November and barely at that. 

“Hop said I could ask you, that he trusted you and I have no one else to ask; I am so-so sorry to barge in like this Steve. But can you watch Will?” The words topple out of her as her one hand comes to rest on Will’s shoulder, tensing and relaxing, she’s pale and just a little shy of frantic. “Jonathan and I have to work nights and I can’t afford to miss another shift at work… I can’t have him alone at the house and Hop said you’d understand and that Will would be safe, that you helped him recently?” She keeps speaking and Steve is a little overwhelmed but he glances to the pale sullen looking boy standing beside her; his shoulders are tense and lifted a bit while holding a bag tight to his chest. His wrists are thin, while he looks so worn about the edges and Steve can’t help but desperately want to feed him. 

“It’s fine Ms. Byers, of course, Will can stay with me; how long do you need me to watch him?” Steve wonders with a small smile while trying to catch the other boy’s eyes, only turning his attention back to Joyce when the boy just hunches further into himself. 

“Till tomorrow afternoon? I work the morning shift tomorrow and Jonathan has something planned so neither of us will be home till after 4.” She says with a shake of her head before she bites at her bottom lip. 

“That’s alright Ms. Byers, it’s no trouble having Will spend the night. It will be nice actually my parents just left for the weekend so the house is a little too quiet.” Steve lies easily with a small laugh and a shrug of his shoulders, finally getting her to relax and let out a breath. He stands there awkwardly for a moment barely managing to catch himself from running a dirt-covered hand through his hair with a wince. “I’ll let you two have a moment, I’ll be in the kitchen… just kick your shoes off and meet me there.” He says before hurrying back to the safety of the space he knew so well. 

He looks around the space, frowning in confusion at the mess of dirt around the big pot on the table he was sure he hadn’t made but with a shrug he sets about cleaning up the mess. He’s wiping down the table once he has finished with the pot looking up at a quick clearing of a throat smiling at the relief easing the strain on Joyce’s face. 

“Thank you, Steve, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this; let me know if you need anything alright?” She says with a smile that lights up her face while she finally allows herself to let Will go. 

“You’re welcome Ms. Byers, any time alright?” Steve assures her while pushing the pot to the far end of the table. Snapping his fingers he hurries to the notepad beside the phone to quickly write his phone number down just in case she hadn’t grabbed it from Hop. “Here this is the home phone number if you need to talk to him for any reason you can call.” He hands the sheet over wanting to help ease the problem that little bit more. Steve knows they don’t really know each other, had barely any interaction and here she was leaving her Son with him on the recommendation from a friend. Especially in the aftermath of Will vanishing to wherever in November and well it made sense to try and ease as much of her fears as he could; it’s not like he can tell her about all the wards or protections put in place around his house.

“Thank you, Steve; I have to go now but thank you.” She says as she catches sight of the time, she’s quick to press a kiss to the top of Will’s head before hurrying towards the door waving at him. When the door shuts behind her he turns to look at Will as he bites his bottom lip nervously. 

“Have you had lunch yet?” He wonders as he notices what time it was himself, his stomach rumbling at him, he hadn’t eaten breakfast himself. Will looked paper-thin, worn and ragged. Steve remembers how that felt in the aftermath of fighting the monster and he can only guess at how long it’s going to last with Will considering how long he had been within that other place. Making up his mind he gives a sharp turn on his heel. 

“No, but I brought snacks…” Will says, voice soft in a way that spoke of forced habit when a sound was dangerous to make. 

“Save them for movies later if they are good ones,” Steve says with a laugh as he’s busy washing his hands and arms in the sink. Shaking his head he’s quick to dry them off, tossing the fresh hand towel over his shoulder before heading to the fridge. Pausing a few moments after already digging through his fridge with a tut, Steve turns to look over his shoulder at Will. Looking him over with a small frown while humming. He wants to make him pasta and hearty meals but they would all be too heavy on him right now. “Lunch is going to be a little basic I’m afraid but I’ll make you something better for supper promise.” He adds with a laugh as he’s pulling bread, cheese and basil out of the fridge, setting them by the cutting board before heading to the pantry. 

Looking over at Will, he blinks at the surprised look on his face. It makes him a little nervous as he goes still. 

“You can have a seat Will, sorry the table is a bit dirt-streaked,” He says while waving the boy towards the table as he gets back to what he was doing; he hated that look. He didn’t want to see that look again, his Zia would be so disappointed in him if she was still here. Taking a breath he grabs some of the jars of homemade tomato soup he had made at the end of summer. 

“Sorry, you’re just nothing like Mike complained about?” The boy hesitantly says with a wince even as he pulls out a chair to sit in. It has Steve sighing as he puts the jars closer to the stove 

“I wasn’t at my best when I met Mike, I’ll admit,” Steve says softly with a wince as he turns on the oven before starting to prepare the ingredients so he could get everything going quickly. “This shouldn’t take too long, just tomato soup and cheese toast.” He tells him with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Toast not grilled?” Will asks with a wrinkle to his nose as he looks at him and Steve can’t figure out if the emotion is disgust or worry or something else entirely but it has him laughing all the same. 

“Less soggy and greasy than grilled and soaks up the soup that much better.” He assures the kid as he brushes the slices of french bread with butter cracking the thick crust just a bit before laying them out on a cookie tray. “With shredded cheese, it melts more evenly and goes really gooey,” Steve tells him as the boy makes a curious sound as he starts to do just that shredding first the mozzarella and then the cheddar.

It's interesting cooking for Will instead of Jane, Will is quiet and observant but not overly curious about what Steve is doing. Compared to Jane who has been curious about every little thing Steve has done in the kitchen; never leaving his side too enraptured in watching him cook. Mind you that probably had more to do with the fact that Will was used to people cooking meals for him whereas Jane hadn’t even realized there were more ways to make food than just toasting or putting things in the microwave. 

Thankfully it doesn’t take long to get the soup and toast finished up and put into bowls, handing Will’s over first before joining the young boy at the kitchen table with a sigh. The meal passes by quietly, both of them focused on the warm food in front of them and filling their stomachs; there was an awkward edge to it considering neither of them knew the other. Just two somewhat strangers sharing a meal and something about it just wasn’t settling right…

There was an odd air about them, a shift in something that had the hairs on his arms lifting, had him on edge and Steve just couldn’t figure it out. It was like when a word was on the tip of your tongue and you just couldn’t spit it out, that sense of knowledge but gone. He frowns into his soup as he tries to parse it out but whatever it was, was so barely there that he couldn’t focus on it, couldn’t narrow it down to figure out what or where it was coming from. Steve didn’t want to make Will feel any more awkward or nervous than he already was, he could tell how stiffly the boy sat, his shoulders nearly to his ears even as he continued to slowly eat. 

Steve really hated how awkward this was, hated how he couldn’t figure out how to break the ice, and sure it made a sort of sense how awkward they were going to be considering. Yet Steve still hated it and he didn’t like how the anxious, nervous energies were settling into his kitchen. Pursing his lips he shifts back in his seat before glancing to Will who was focused so intently on his nearly empty bowl of soup before getting up to double-check his fridge and pantry. 

His fingers tap along the side of the fridge as he contemplates the few things he had put out onto the counter; some apples, a bag of leftover dough that needed to be used. He glances over his shoulder once more to look at Will before he settles onto an idea, making him smile. It would be the quickest Baci D’Aria he’d ever make; if it worked that is but maybe it would still help. 

“Once you're done Will, you can go get comfy and settle in the living room. Maybe you can explain to me this game you and the others play once I finish with this? Nancy mentioned it once and I've never heard of it?” He hedges as he watches the younger boy, blinking in surprise when Will’s head nearly whips up and stares at him with wide eyes that seemingly take over his pale and drawn face. 

“You want me to tell you about Dungeons and Dragons?” There’s a hesitancy in his voice, paired with a shy pleasure as Will continues to watch him and perhaps no one had really shown an interest in what he liked before. Maybe Jonathan had in passing, but it seemed like he possibly either lost interest or had his own interest take precedence. Then when you add in what had happened in November, life was never fair and always difficult; Will must not find it easy especially with his mother's hyper-vigilance and his brother's fear. 

So Steve does the only thing he knows how to do, he smiles and simply starts cleaning up their lunch, now that Will’s bowl was empty and the boy was still looking at him with wide eyes and blatant hope. He had obviously missed having someone who was willing to listen to him. 

“Yes, I’d like to hear about it; from what Nancy said you and your group get really into it. I’ve never heard of a game like it,” Steve tosses over his shoulder as he puts the dishes in the washer. “But I’m going to make us something sweet first. Fingers crossed it works this is going to be a bit of an experiment for me.” He admits with a soft laugh even as he expects to hear Will agree and leave him be in the kitchen. 

“An experiment?” The younger boy asks as he appears at Steve’s shoulder peering at what he has laid out curiously, a small frown pulling at his pale face. 

“Yep, making this up as I go; so how do you feel about being a food guinea pig?” Steve asks with an arch of a brow and a wide grin aimed at Will making the boy finally break out into soft laughter as he nods his head excitedly. It was nice to see the boy smile but even better to hear him laugh. “Alright then.” He says before he starts slicing apples and tossing them into a pan, along with brown sugar, butter and cinnamon. The humming comes naturally, maybe even a little instinctually; the tune changes each time he makes Baci D’Aria. Changes for each emotion he wants to impart or in this case comfort and warmth for the kid standing beside him. 

Steve loses track of what he’s doing, just goes with the flow and what feels right for what he wants to make for Will; Will who’s still watching him quietly not bothering to ask questions as Steve works. It’s easy enough to grease a cookie tray while the apples cook just enough to start softening while the sauce starts to caramelize. Still humming he starts up on the dough, rolling it out before cutting it into even sections for four pastries, once that is done he spoons the sauce mixture and apples into the center before folding them over. From there it’s easy to put a few slices along the top before brushing them with butter and popping them in the hot oven. Stepping back he blinks as his humming fades and he becomes aware of that distantly familiar sensation of bugs crawling under his skin and the phantom taste of rancid oranges. 

It sends a shiver down his spine and a chill settles in his bones; he thought they were done with this nightmare. Steve had hoped to never feel this sensation or taste rotten oranges again.

Turning sharply he stares at Will, eyes going wide as something other than the boy stares back at him; it’s scary to realize he’s looking at the monster from not so long ago. Swallowing thickly he carefully reaches out following an instinct he can’t quite place, there’s a warmth flooding his hand as he carefully touches the boy’s cheek. The reaction was instantaneous, the way he felt his power rise up bright and alive only to wilt and wither just as quickly, the way Will’s eyes widened before rolling back in his head as a soft wail fell from his lips as he all but dropped like a stone. Steve scrambles to grab Will to keep him from hitting the kitchen floor, panic hitting him as he stares at the passed out boy. He’s not sure what just happened, wasn’t sure why it had happened or how that thing was still inside Will. Hadn’t they gotten him out? 

“Oh shit, Ms. Byers is going to kill me.” Steve groans as he shifts and lifts the younger boy up, a little concerned by how light he felt as he moves the boy into the living room and lays him out on the couch. Sighing, he pulls a blanket off the back and lays it out over him before heading back to the kitchen. Steve doesn’t know what to do now, wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do so he checks on the pastries in the oven. Pulling them out when the tops were turning a dark golden brown and leaving them on the stovetop to cool because what else could he do but make sure that the Baci D’Aria weren’t burnt and ruined. 

Steve hoped that they could help with what was going on with Will, that they could hold off whatever was connected to him till they could figure out how to sever it. Because there was a connection between Will, that place they called the Upside-down and that thing. Steve could feel it now, it was a nebulous sort of thing; it swirled and shifted around the boy weak and threadbare now but gathered strength when it could. Steve knows he can’t sever the link, doesn’t think he could ever sever it but for now he can hold it off, keep it weak. Or at least he hopes he can. 

He’s not sure what to do now so he just keeps himself busy by cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen waiting for Will to wake up. He’s tired, again like he was days after the fight but not exhausted; he feels worn out and spread thin and Steve can only imagine what Will will feel like when he comes around. Thankfully it doesn’t take the boy long to wake up, judging by the sound of a blanket rustling and the squeak of the couches springs. Letting out a breath Steve leaves the kitchen to check on Will with a small smile. 

“Hey, you alright kiddo?” He asks as he moves to kneel beside the younger boy, head tilting to the side as he looks him over. Will was still pale but there’s a bit of colour to his cheeks that wasn’t there earlier, a little more life in his eyes, it all has Steve letting out a breath of relief as he takes in the changes. 

“Yeah, I’m alright...” Will says slowly as he stares at him, wide-eyed and stunned. “How did you push it back?” He asks, his voice reedy and thin; Steve can’t tell if he’s scared or what. The question has Steve swallowing nervously, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth as he contemplates what to tell Will. 

“Wait, are you like El?” The second question posed to him makes up his mind for him as it has him letting out a breath of air in a puff before shaking his head. 

“No, I’m not like Jane--” 

“You know El?” Is a sputter of utter confusion as the boy shifts and leans closer, it all has Steve shaking his head with a quick laugh as he waves a hand at the kid. 

“Hold up, I’m getting you one of the sweet’s I made, you're going to eat it while I explain how I’m different from Jane and how I know her. Alright?” He eyes the boy as sternly as he could manage while he’s fighting his amusement; this was the most animated he had seen the boy all day. 

“Alright.” The boy agrees, nodding his head quickly making Steve smile as he carefully stands up, watching as Will wraps the blanket around himself and makes room on the couch for Steve. Reaching out impulsively, Steve ruffles the boy's hair before heading back to the kitchen to gather up the sweets he had made, now more than ever hoping the things had turned out; that maybe they would keep the monster at bay for longer. 

Steve makes quick work of plating two of the four pastries pausing to grab forks for the both of them before heading back to the living room where Will was waiting. Smiling, he hands over one of the plates to the younger man before taking a seat at the other end of the couch. He takes a bite of his own to give him a moment to figure out his words while Will looks at him expectantly. He gives a hum at the taste of the pastry, it tasted right and Steve could feel the tingle of his own power against his lips before it fades away.

“So, like I was saying; I’m not like Jane. I wasn’t experimented on or kept locked away in a lab,” Steve starts off with a sigh as he watches Will needing to make sure the monster wasn’t listening in. This was only the second time he has ever told anyone about his gifts and the last thing he wants is to be known fully by whatever that thing is. “My mother's side of the family has a gift sometimes it skips around, sometimes it clusters in generations but everyone’s gifts develop differently. My Aunt had a way with life and death, she called her gift hedge-craft whereas my mother has a way with numbers, math and calculations that I can’t wrap my mind around.” Steve continues with a shrug of his shoulders before he takes another bite of his own pastry while watching Will nibble at his. He watches as the boy’s eyes widen and he stares at the pastry in confusion. 

“It feels warm; like your touch,” Will says slowly as he turns his attention back to him making Steve laugh at the wonder that was plain as day on the younger boy's face. 

“That would be the spell, I wanted to give you comfort and the feeling of safety.” He explains with a smile, unable to not feel pride as he feels the connection with that thing weaken that little bit more. Or rather not weaken but get pushed back, the bond is still there but the monster wouldn’t be able to manifest easily; it made Steve let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what my specialty is when it comes to my gift but I make pretty good Baci D’Aria, food wrapped up in comfort spells.” Steve finishes with a soft laugh before they fall back into silence while they finish off their treats. 

“So you explained your gifts but not how you know El.” Will reminds him once their plates were on the coffee table and Steve let’s out a sigh as he settles back into his place with a small frown at the younger boy. 

“I don’t know everything, I just know no one is really supposed to know so you gotta promise me not to tell anyone, not about Jane or my gifts. I know you guys have this thing about Friends don’t lie, Jane said that about secrets too.” He starts as he rubs a hand down his face as he glances to Will, waiting for his agreement even as he curls up on the couch, pulling his knee’s up against his chest. Steve watches as Will processes what he’s asking, watches as the boy's eyes widen before he looks at him.

“If too many people know it would be dangerous for both you and El.” He states firmly as he realizes the danger there is in knowing too much, Steve watches as he bites his bottom lip before nodding his head in acceptance. “I won’t tell anyone I promise.” 

“It would be dangerous for us both if the lab finds out about either of us they could take us away. I know it’s not fair to ask this of you especially considering how much this code means to you but…” Steve loses his words not sure how to even get his meaning across, he was never good with them if he’s being honest; mind you he didn’t really get a whole lot of practice living as alone as he has been. Tommy liked to hear himself talk, talked over everyone and every conversation, Carol tended to be cruel in her comments and sharp-tongued following quickly on his heels and Steve learned it was best to just keep his words to himself. Of course that all changed last year… 

“Life’s not fair and sometimes a secret has to be kept if it can save someone's life or lives,” Will says far more mature than any twelve year old should, but there’s something understanding in the way he nods his head. 

“Yeah,” Steve agrees with a sigh before reaching out and just letting his hand rest on the boy’s blanket-covered foot as he once more gathers his thoughts. “Hopper called me up one night and asked me to meet him at the police station. Turned out he needed me to watch Jane while he helped out a county over on a missing person case. Ended up staying at his place for five days taking care of her and well like you, she felt how I was different.” He finishes not wanting to go into details on what he and Jane talked about or what they got up to in the five days he had slept on Hopper's couch no matter that the man had offered up his own bed. 

“That’s not really exciting.” Will decides with a small wrinkle of his nose as he eyes Steve with a bit of disappointment which has Steve laughing with a shake of his head. 

“Not exciting at all, just like how meeting you isn’t very exciting.” He agrees with more laughter as he settles into the couch, happy and content with how relaxed and healthy Will was looking. It seemed that the Baci had worked as he had hoped, he was just going to have to make sure the boy had some on hand till they could figure out how to get rid of the monster but it also left Steve in a bind. How could he bring it up to either Hopper or Mrs. Byers if neither person knew about his gift and he didn’t want to let this connection continue to fester inside the boy. 

Well, Steve’s not sure if Hopper doesn’t know or at least doesn’t suspect; there had been more than a few close calls when he was watching Jane. When both of them were too distracted to hear or feel the Police Chief returning to the cabin while messing around to see what it is they could do with the gifts that they have. Jane helped him with learning how to concentrate better on how he feels his power and he helped her on stretching hers, strengthening her grip on them. 

“When did Hopper ask you to help him?” Will asks distracting Steve from his thoughts as the boy shifts letting the blanket drop from around him, his skin looking flushed for the first time since Steve had seen him. 

“I started helping Hop with Jane in January,” Steve answers honestly with a crooked smile as Will stares at him, eyes wide in surprise before the kid is sputtering for a moment. It makes Steve laugh before he’s standing up and taking their plates back to the kitchen. “When I come back you can explain your game to me.” He calls over his shoulder deciding, for now, to ignore how helpless he felt in this situation, Steve will figure out a way to help Will and get him away from the monster. 

\- - -

The afternoon is spent in the living room, getting Will to laugh and trip over himself trying to explain the complexity that is Dungeons and Dragons. Steve making stupid comments and accidentally on purpose mistakes in what Will had explained. It felt good to get the boy to laugh, bright and free a far cry from the boy who arrived with his mom on his doorstep. It was getting late and Steve knows he’s going to have to start making something for them to eat here soon but he hasn't pulled anything out of the freezer to thaw and hasn't made any plans. 

Will had followed him into the kitchen explaining something new about the game while Steve listened with half an ear while going through what he had on hand. He doesn’t have much, should have gone grocery shopping but lately, most of his groceries end up at Hop's cabin anyways with him cooking for Jane and the Police Chief. Steve’s huffing with the realization the only thing he’s going to be able to feed Will that will be good for him and not take out is breakfast for dinner, which is better than pizza or worse yet Chinese. 

“Pancakes with eggs or Crepes and eggs?” Steve asks as he turns his attention to the boy who was once more sitting at the table watching him, he’s just about to explain that he had forgotten to take something out for dinner when the phone rings shrilly making Steve jump quite noticeably. Thinking it was Mrs. Byers calling to check on her son, he answers quickly. 

“Harrington Residence,” He starts sure that the older woman would appreciate the proper manners that had been drilled into him.

“Steve, How soon can you get to the cabin? Someone's been complaining about my skills in the kitchen.” Hop's voice came unexpectedly which had Steve pausing from where he had been turning ready to hand the phone over. 

“I can’t come to the cabin tonight, Hop. I’m watching Will Byers for Mrs. Byers but you’re both welcome here,” Steve starts already knowing how Hop was going to react, making him wince. 

“Steve,” The older man starts and Steve can’t believe that he’s doing this but he just starts talking over the Police chief because he knows, knows that this will be for the best; can feel it. He really wishes he could explain all these new things that keep happening, he’s never beforehand any real insight to what comes next, never had the ability to feel like things like this and yet he knows that only good things would come of Jane meeting Will and spending more time together than just that passing moment they had in November. 

“I know you don’t want too many people knowing but it’s been six months since November. It’s close to summer and Jane needs more friends; people she can talk to about what happened, what she knows with people who understand. Will understands and she needs more human interaction than just you or me, people her own age Hop.” Steve says quickly as his fingers twist and coil the phone cord around and around itself tangling and knotting the cord worse than before. “Besides she can have her first sleepover, it will be a good experience for her!”

He hears the heavy sigh that gusts out of the man on the other end of the phone, can distantly hear Jane in the background and it makes him smile because Steve knows they’ll get their way. 

“Come on Hop, what’s the worst that could happen if you two came over besides your the one who told Mrs. Byers that I was a good babysitter and I am sure Jane would like to spend some time with Will. Just ask her, besides I’m going to be making crepes or pancakes for dinner.” Steve carries on blithely with a smile as he shifts smiling because he already can feel Hop softening. 

“Pancakes or Crepes for dinner, I thought you were eating healthier?” There’s an edge to Hops' voice that has him blinking even as he hears Jane in the background demanding Pancakes and wanting to come to Steve’s. Steve knows just like Hopper knows that there’s no way he’s not ending up with the precocious girl at his place for the night. 

“I am eating healthier. I just forgot to take anything out for dinner, so breakfast for dinner it is and it’s healthier than takeout. So what time should I be expecting you to be dropping Jane off?” He asks as he catches sight of Will’s stunned yet hopeful looking face which has him grinning in delight. Hopper's sigh is a full-body one, the one Steve and Jane know he lets out when he’s done fighting and that they will be getting their way. In some ways, the older man is a push-over, gentle and kind and yet in others, the man has a hard edge and razor-sharp thorns that Steve never wants to be cut on. 

“About ten or twenty depends on how long it takes Jane to pack up a bag instead of bouncing around the kitchen.” The man says pointedly, followed by a gasp and a door shutting quickly before Hopper is chuckling. “We won’t be long,” Hopper starts and Steve once more cuts him off.

“In that case, dinner should be mostly done by then.” He says, already moving to gather what he needs to make dinner, pulling the eggs and milk out of the fridge. Steve knows that if the older man was going to stay for dinner he’d need more than just eggs and pancakes. 

“Alright Steve, we’ll be there soon.” Was Hops closing line before he hung up, making Steve shake his head as he hung up the phone before glancing back to Will. 

“Sorry Will but Pancakes won out.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders as he continues to take out things they would need for dinner from the pantry and quickly grabs a package of bacon from the freezer and tosses it in the microwave to dethaw it. 

“It’s alright, I haven’t had pancakes in a while moms never turn out and Jonathan always burns them,” Will says with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. It has Steve chuckling as he checks on the bacon before grabbing out a frying pan and a griddle before grabbing a mixing bowl so he could start making the batter for the pancakes. 

“Are you comfortable using the stove?” Steve wonders as he pulls the bacon from the microwave to cut the package in half before opening it fully so they could get at the strips. “Do you want to watch the bacon while I get the batter finished and cooking?” He adds with a smile at the young boy while nodding towards a step stool that Steve still needed to use to reach certain shelves.

“I can do that,” Will says with a shy bright smile as he pulls the stool closer to his side of the stove so he could watch the bacon as it sizzles in the frying pan, the scent of it filling the space familiarly. Shifting Steve turns on the radio that was off to the side of the kitchen, singing along to the song that comes on easily enough before he starts on the batter for pancakes. 

The scent of bacon, vanilla and butter were thick in the air of the kitchen when there came a solid firm bang on the front door making Will jump as he pulled the last piece of bacon from the pan, his hand jerking and just barely brushing the hot metal. Steve watches with wide eyes as the boy jerks with a hiss before he’s reaching out with both hands, as the front door opens letting in Jane and Hopper. 

It happens in quick succession: Steve sending the piece of bacon onto the plate with the others with a flick of his one hand while the other reaches out to heal the small barely there burn with the other; Hopper and Jane calling out a greeting as they take out their shoes, the delay giving Steve just long enough to make the scene in the kitchen look normal as the two newcomers come into the kitchen. 

Steve ignores the pointed look Jane sends him before glancing at Hop before hurrying over to wrap her arms around his waist, relaxing into the hold he wraps his arms around her just as tight. 

“Hey guys, you're just in time.” He says with a smile before slowly releasing Jane to look at Hop who’s watching them with a tilt of his head. “Why don’t you guys take a seat and I’ll set the table,” Steve adds as he motions towards the large table off to the side of the vast space, shifting he carefully hands Jane the plate piled high with pancakes, before handing the bacon plate to Will so they could take them over. He’s just about to make a move for the plate of eggs when a large hand grabs it from around him. 

“I got it, Kid.” Hops voice is gruff but soft in a way that feels out of place here in his house and not at the cabin, it has him blinking before he nods his head and starts moving to gather up plates and utensils. Steve works quickly at getting the table set up, making sure there are pitchers of water and orange juice along with glasses on top of everything else. He’s glancing around the table, hands on his hips making sure they had everything when he feels an invisible tug on his shirt. 

“Steve the pancakes are getting cold.” Came Jane’s voice a little accusatory considering with Hop around he wouldn’t be able to keep them hot the way she liked. 

“Alright, alright Jane; I hear ya.” He says with a huff and a smile before moving to take a seat, it felt weird sitting to the side of the table with Jane beside him, Hop at the head and Will Byers across from him. It’s the most people he’s had at his table since his Zia had passed away. Steve doesn’t know what to feel, how to feel… he doesn’t remember seeing his parents sit at this table with him  
Hop shakes his head and starts dishing up food, giving everyone their fill, eyeing their plates till he was satisfied. It has Steve ducking his head to hide a grin because he knew of no one else who got gruffer the more they cared, glancing sideways he catches Jane’s eye to share a look. 

He loves the shy pleasure that lit her face, and the soft glow on the tops of her cheeks she shares with him. The glance was quick and fleeting as they quickly turned their attention to watch Hop pour syrup on his pancakes, eyes hawk-like. 

“You two can stop with the looks I’m watching how much syrup.” Hopper barks before letting out a huffed sigh before handing the bottle over to Will who’s staring between but snaps out of it when Jane tugs at the bottle. “Hey, we don’t grab Jane, it's rude.” He huffs as he turns his eyes to the girl who just huffs back at him. 

“I don’t like cold pancakes.” Jane gruffs back as she manages to pull the bottle out of Hoppers hold and floats it towards herself.

Steve can’t help it as he shoots Will a wink as he moves to put his egg and bacon between his pancakes before nodding carefully to Jane’s plate. It’s just a matter of a thought and the rubbing of his fingers together to create friction to warm her pancakes up just enough to get them to still steam a bit. He watches as Will’s eyes widen and he bites back a bright smile as he glances from him to the pancakes to Jane who notices the steam right as she goes to pour. 

It’s hilarious watching her struggle to control her reaction as she flushes in pleasure before settling down to pour the syrup over her plate. Jane’s quick to pass the bottle back over to Will while she takes a big greedy bite. 

“Jane, we talked about the power usage.” Hop groans as he watches her float the bottle back, but the look on his face is resigned and considering this has been a recurring theme at dinners well he should be by now. Glancing up, Steve catches sight of the fond look on Hopper's face as he watches the girl sitting beside him.

“But she doesn’t like cold pancakes.” Steve reiterates as he watches Hopper fighting a smirk as the other man points his fork at him in between bites with a small glare.

“Don’t you start that Steve, that doesn’t excuse bad manners.” Hopper huffs as he rolls his eyes, ignoring the snicker that falls from Will as he continues to watch them with interest. They eat in comfortable silence, tucking into the warm breakfast foods happily, Jane all but devouring hers making Steve laugh at the sight of her syrup streaked cheeks and chin. Will nibbling small bites of his own meal while watching Jane in mild disbelief as she nearly inhales her food. 

“Hey, Steve?” There’s a hesitation in Hop’s voice that had Steve looking at the older man sharply, he hadn’t heard that hesitation in nearly three months not since he started watching Jane. He watches as Hopper lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck roughly even as he glances around the kitchen and Steve couldn’t read the expression on the older man's face. “Where are you're parents? Didn’t you say they would be home?” 

The question has him going still as he thickly swallows around the bite of pancake he had just taken, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. Clearing his throat he glances at Will, trying not to act as cagey as he suddenly feels. No one had ever bothered to really care where his parents were, they just took his excuses or his word and carried on. 

“There was an emergency at the Indianapolis office that they had to take care of, they left earlier today wanting to get it handled quickly.” Steve hurries to say as he carefully meets Hopper’s eyes as the Police Chief watches him seriously. The man just nods his head in acceptance before lifting his glass to take a swallow of his orange juice and Steve lets out a quiet breath of air. 

The last thing he wanted was for Hop to realize his parents haven’t been back for months not since the end of November when they saw the news story about Barb and Will going missing. Even then though they had only stayed a couple of days before leaving once more with only a call or two since then. Thankfully though Hop didn’t ask any more questions as they finished their meal, though he did kick Steve out of his own kitchen to do the dishes with Jane at his side. 

“You cooked, we clean and then I’ll get out of your hair so the kids can have their sleepover.” Steve can hear the teasing in the man’s voice as he pushes him out of the kitchen gently. Jane’s soft laughter rings out and Steve can feel her power pushing at his back and he knows he can’t get her back without giving something away to Hopper. So he joins Will in the living room with a shake of his head, pausing at the sight of the boy looking at him strangely once more but he’s quick to smile shyly as Steve settles in his spot across from him. 

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about El,” He starts off and Steve can’t stop himself as he carefully interrupts the young boy. 

“You shouldn’t call her El or Eleven; no one should be known as anything but a number. Her name is Jane and she’s more than the number that's tattooed on her wrist.” He says it softly but firmly as he locks eyes with Will, serious about this because if there was one thing he would be adamant about it was this. He watches as Will jerks and blinks at him, eyes widening but he doesn’t flinch, doesn’t shrink back just looks at him. See it the moment when his reason why sinks in.

“Okay, I’ll remember; I’m sorry,” Will says softly, head dipping a bit, shoulders drooping and Steve reaches out pulling the boy to him, helpless but to offer comfort. 

“It’s fine, you're fine.” He assures the boy as he gives him a squeeze. “Thank you for understanding and I’m sure it will help Jane feel more normal too,” Steve adds before letting the boy pull away. A quiet settles over them as they sit there in the living room, it wasn’t awkward not really but the mood was sombre and Steve sucks in a breath before leaning in towards Will. “She’s much cooler in person than in the stories and I’m sure you two will get along great.” 

Just like that the tension in Will’s shoulders disappears and Steve is smiling glad that he could ease the boy's worries, they didn’t have much longer to wait till Hop and Jane came walking into the living room. 

“Alright, I’m heading out; I don’t want any funny stuff you two.” Hop huffs as he looks between Steve Jane who had situated herself on the couches armest closest to Steve. A tight look on her face as she eyes how close Will is sitting to him. “I don’t want to be called in for a noise complaint or anything you hear.” He demands hands on his hips as he glares at them. 

“Yeah Hop, we’ll be good. Were just going to be watching movies or Will can tell Jane all about Dungeons and Dragons. I promise Hop it’s going to be a quiet night.” Steve assures him with a grin making the older man sigh before he reaches out and pulls Jane into a hug while ruffling his hair. 

“Alright, have fun; goodnight,” Hop says again even as he lingers there for a moment, one arm wrapped around Jane and his other hand still in Steve’s hair in a way that has Steve blinking and looking up at the older man in confusion. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning.” He finishes before finally pulling away and heading out. Steve doesn’t bother following after him knowing it would just get him another five-minute talk about how he doesn’t want any funny stuff. So he turns to get the kids settled on the couch, slipping out of his spot and pushing Jane into it just to hear her giggle. 

By the time he got enough blankets and pillows for the two kids, they seemed to have worked out whatever had been bothering Jane. Giggling to themselves and pressed close together. 

“Alright, so you got pillows and blankets, you both can choose one movie from the selection to watch while I heat up your desserts alright sounds good?” He asks as he watches them with a smile thankful that this seems to be working how he planned it. 

The next morning found Steve exhausted but feeling so much lighter than he had been feeling hours earlier, whatever it didn’t matter what mattered was that there were two preteen kids passed out and tangled together in his living room and he needed coffee. Groaning he stumbles his way into the kitchen, to get the coffee maker going. Slumping against the kitchen counter he yawns widely, as the ghostly chime rings out quietly moments before the front door opens. 

Steve knows it’s Hopper, it could be no one else but the Police Chief and it just makes him smile when the man's large frame takes up space in the kitchen doorway. 

“Coffee will be ready soon, Jane’s still sleeping in the living room with Will. They conked out some time through the second movie.” He says before yawning widely, he hadn’t slept the best; nightmares leaving him to toss and turn most of the night but that wasn’t anything new. “Mrs. Byers won’t be by to pick Will up till noon so you and Jane might as well stay for breakfast,” Steve adds as he rubs at his face. 

“Alright, but no pancakes,” Hop says quietly as he moves to sit at the table rubbing at his face as he settles in. 

There are a few times where Hopper doesn’t end up booming or gruff and the mornings are one of them, Steve finds that he likes these rare moments they share together the best. Humming he nods his head before grabbing to mugs down from their cabinet moments before the coffee machine beeps that it’s ready. He’s quick to fill them both up before handing one off to Hop, while he grabs the honey for himself. 

“Was thinking scrambled eggs, bacon and toast,” Steve says smiling softly at the agreeing hum that Hopper gives him as the older man takes his first sip of coffee. With the kids still asleep there’s no rush to get breakfast started too quickly so Steve allows himself to join Hopper at the table, enjoying the peace of enjoying his coffee in the quiet. He knows soon enough the kids will be up, loud and hungry so he might as well enjoy the quiet now. 

The quiet lasts barely a half-hour before the kids are up, hungry and wanting food. So after pouring himself and Hopper another cup of coffee, they set to work making breakfast. It’s interesting making breakfast with Hop in his large kitchen when he’s used to it in the tight quarters of the cabin but it’s still nice, still newly familiar. So breakfast didn’t take them long even with Jane grumbling about just getting eggs but she eats her fill anyways. 

Soon enough it’s getting late that Hop and Jane have to head back to the cabin making the girl pout and cling to him once more. 

“Janey-Jane, don’t pout you can and Hop can come to visit anytime alright and it’s not like I’m not coming to the cabin still besides I’m sure we can figure out when you and Will can have another sleepover alright?” Steve assures her as he wraps his arms around her with a soft smile, not at all surprised that Will joins in with a shy delighted smile. 

“Steve’s right, I’ll see if I can get mom to let Steve babysit me again and maybe then we can have another one.” He assures the girl as well, it has him looking up at Hop expectantly making the other man let out a loud huff but he eventually caves.

“Alright fine, we will see about letting you guys have another sleepover but not so soon we gotta be careful. Now come on Jane, time to go before Mrs. Byers catches sight of you.” Hop says with a glare that isn’t fooling Steve as the man walks over, Janes bag held by one hand as he reaches out and ruffles his hair once more. Jane just nods her head where it’s pressed against Steve’s stomach before letting go. 

“Thank you for the sleepover and pancakes.” She says with a grin before turning to join Hopper. Steve waves at her before watching them leave, once the front door shuts behind them he lets out a breath before looking at Will. 

“Thanks, Steve, this was one of the best times I’ve had in a while.” He says shyly as he leans in to give him his own hug and Steve just melts into it. 

“Anytime Kiddo, you want to hang out just let me know I’ll see if your mom will let me pick you up okay?” He says quietly, knowing just how alone and isolated Will must feel not just in the aftermath of being stuck in the upside-down but everything else now as well. “But promise me you’ll mention how you're feeling to your mom alright and I’ll see about dropping off some batches of Baci D’Aria to help till we can figure this all out,” Steve adds moments before the ghost chime goes off once more making him sigh even as Will startles a bit at the sound. 

“I’ll try and thank you Steve,” Will says softly just as the doorbell rings making the boy jump, chuckling Steve releases the younger boy and gently pushes him towards the door. 

“Let's get you back to your mom before she panics that we aren’t answering,” Steve says as he heads to the door while Will gathers up his backpack, that warm shy smile in place and Steve really hopes he gets to see it more often. Still smiling himself he opens his front door to greet a slightly nervous Mrs. Byers who’s thanking him repeatedly once she catches sight of him. 

She’s a whirlwind of tumbling words and fluttering hands, just like she was when she dropped Will off and in moments they are gone. Shutting the door behind them Steve lets out a sigh, shoulders slumping as the house rings empty once more and yet this time it doesn’t seem so lonely like it did just months ago. 

His house might be empty but Steve knows he’s no longer alone, so it doesn’t weigh on him as it did. Letting out a soft laugh Steve lets out a breath, hands on his hips for a moment before he heads back to the kitchen, he has a pot to finish with and Baci D’Aria to figure out. It’s easy to turn on the radio with a flick of his wrist while he sets to work, so focused on what needs to be done that he doesn’t notice the bloom of power inside him. 

Doesn’t notice the burst of green or hear the soft whisper of something inside him gaining strength. It’s there like the fresh shoots of spring flowers that are just waiting for bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note for the moment that Steve asks Will to call Jane, Jane and not El or Eleven; I find it abhorrent and appalling that the writers of the show gave a little girl a number on her wrist and then preceded to give her a name based off that number. I know why it was done and I get the reason behind it for the show. But considering the timeline of the show and the era as well as the fact that there is a possibility that some of these characters could be of Jewish descent or as my headcanon for Steve's Zia lived through WWII it made sense to me that she would raise him to never dehumanize a person because she saw what dehumanize people can lead to. 
> 
> Considering my own family's history, I can not and will not write Jane as El or Eleven unless I have absolutely no other choice. If you find this annoying or a problem for your enjoyment of my stories, I will not apologize for my stance but I hope you can understand. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! <3
> 
> baci d'aria - Italian for 'Air Kisses'  
> Zia - Aunt in Italian


End file.
